


The Scarlet Lady

by AlanaG



Series: The Tales of Ice & Fire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Jon Snow, F/M, Female Jon Snow, May/December Relationship, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaG/pseuds/AlanaG
Summary: Inspiration ::: The world is not kind to little girls — Angered by Ned, allowing his wife to mistreat Lyanna’s little girl. With the help of Howland Reed, Benjen acquires a governess for Lyarra, much like her mother had, not wanting her to be subjected to a septa and further of Catelyn’s pettiness. The governess, a mother figure to the secret princess, is a woods witch/sorceress who teaches her charge magic. Years later, with little prospects, at the age of fourteen, Lyarra fled to Braavos with Ghost, and possibly her governess, where she trained as a courtesan. As the famed Ravenna, Lyarra acquired wealth, status, and a name from one of her many benefactors. After seven years, despite her anger toward Eddard and Catelyn, Lyarra returns to Westeros after she foresees her family’s doom.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Jon Snow
Series: The Tales of Ice & Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040517
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	The Scarlet Lady

**304 AC.**

**Stannis Baratheon**

Stannis wanted to scream at his brother. Yell, curse him to seven hells for this so-called act of kindness. Even if he did, Stannis was sure his displeasure would fall on deaf ears. That was Robert’s way. He despised and barely tolerated the brothers he had and loved the one that wasn’t his to claim. 

Even Ned Stark shared his displeasure but said nothing as his glare did far more than words ever could. Sadly, when Robert wants something, he is blind, deaf, and dumb to all else — ask Lyanna Stark.

Either ignoring or not seeing his friend’s displeasure, Robert stared at the living ghost. It was bad enough that his brother had soiled his first marriage by defiling his wedding bed. Now following Selyse’s death, Robert wanted a new union for him, so he could bed this wife instead of merely sullying her cousin. 

Oh, Robert claimed to be aiding Stannis to obtain a wife to produce a male heir. His sweet Shireen, female and disfigured, was deemed inappropriate; but Stannis knew better. Between Eddard Stark’s love and Cersei’s spite, Robert couldn’t openly claim her. No, he wanted Stannis to marry her to justify her presence at court, and should she bear any children, they would be legally his. 

Not that Robert cared about his children. He hardly cared about the ones he already has, trueborn or otherwise. All Robert would care about was having Lyanna Stark in the form of her niece, the beautiful Lyarra Snow, or as the young widow was now called, Lyarra Emir. 

In theory, a daughter, much less a bastard one, with no wealth or inheritance to speak of to be matched with a high lord regardless of the vast age difference was better than she could ever hope for. But her husband had left her wealthy, and as a woman wedded and bedded, capable of seeing to her comfort, she was no longer under the power of her father’s house. Or at least not in a position where her compliance could be forced. 

Not that Ned Stark would even try. The man loved all of his children, and giving his child to him, clearly angered him as it repulsed. The Warden of the North tried to deter Robert by saying the choice would have to be hers, no doubt assuming the lady would never consent to a match with a man old enough to be a father. 

Stark’s assumptions were wrong. Robert’s pigheadedness or lust; likely both had compelled him to do just that — and publically. The girl woman’s face gave nothing away to her credit. Showing her no joy or disgust at the proposal, he supposed that would change when his brother made his intentions clear. Stannis wondered if Stark was fully aware that Robert wanted to make his eldest daughter a wh—.

“I would be honored to be your brother’s wife.”

* * *

**Author's Note :::**

**Jon Snow is my favorite character, and I love reading good fem!Jon story (those are very rare). My favorite by far is[Acquaint The Flesh by Author376](https://archiveofourown.org/series/989247) — side note: Author376, if you’re reading this, your work is a treasure, and I hope one day, you can return to it. Screw the naysayers. **

**Anyway, I read a fanfiction once (I don’t remember the name) where Ned sent fem!Jon Snow to the Silent Sisters after he refused marriage proposals into other northern houses such as the Karstarks and even Bolton’s, which honestly would have been perforable, and it pissed me fuck off. Not only did he refuse her a good marriage, but then forced her to join a sect of a religion she doesn’t believe in and take a vow of chastity and silence after he robbed her of her real name and inheritance for the sake of Bobby B; so yeah, I was pissed.**

**I know ASOIAF/GOT is a fantasy series, but GRRMartin packs his story with so much realism; after I calmed down, I had to look at it realistically to see how fem!Jon would get the throne or any freedom in place of having dragons. Financial independence for a medieval woman only happens two ways, inheritance from a father or husband or having a profession with a very high stigma against women attached.**

**Most fem!Jon stories have this innocent and idealistic woman ultimately (well, not entirely. Being a “bastard” has helped more than hindered) politically oblivious to the point of stupidity in some stories. It could be said that Eddard did not adequately prepare his daughters or any of his children for the world outside Winterfell, but I wondered what it would be like to have a confident, morally grey fem!Jon, as the protagonist.**

**So what do you think?  
Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.**


End file.
